This invention relates generally to an apparatus for covering a surface of a computer, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for managing and protecting computer cables extending within a computer chassis while mitigating electromagnetic waves both internal of the system and conducted as a noise signal superimposed upon an intended signal.
Typical computer systems have a series of cables that are designed to carry commands and data between separate components, including peripheral devices. These cables facilitate the interfacing of a central processing unit (CPU) and related circuitry, such as a motherboard, with devices that are to be controlled. Additionally, cables are used to connect a single computer or computer terminal with other computers, such as servers.
Managing the position of a number of cables is typically carried out by cable clips, nylon cable ties or tape that position the cables adjacent to a computer frame. Cable clips often allow several cables to be bundled together to facilitate better organization of the cables along a computer frame. These devices, however, suffer from many disadvantages. First, bundling cables makes it difficult to locate and access a specific cable for servicing. Second, using cable clips, cable ties, or tape often gives a system an unfinished appearance as a group of jumbled cables extends internally along the frame. Additionally, these devices may not fully protect the cables from damage due to exposure, and often fail to correctly position the cables at ideal locations in relation to the computer system components.
Conduits have been used to arrange the cables, however, the use of conduits increases the space needed around the computer system to accommodate the cables and limits the positioning of the cables to a predefined path. Accessibility of the cables also becomes more difficult since the conduit must be removed and the specific cable located prior to servicing.
Particularly in computer server applications, a further concern arises with controlling electromagnetic waves within the chassis. The Federal Communication Commission strictly regulates the amount of electromagnetic wave emissions radiating from a product. Cables that communicate with or supply power to external devices compromise the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) containment feature by extending through the EMC enclosure and/or by conducting the electromagnetic waves from sources within the chassis and radiating this electromagnetic energy outside the chassis. One known solution is to use a filtered connector. Filtered connectors contain an electronic circuit that shunts the high-frequency electromagnetic waves to the EMC enclosure and permits the intended electronic signals to pass unimpeded. These connectors, however, are expensive and required for any breach of the EMC enclosure even for applications that do not require a connector.
Another known solution involves passing the cables through a cylindrically shaped ferrite bead. The ferrite bead introduces an inductance for high-frequency alternating currents without affecting the desired direct currents on the cables. Ferrite conduits are costly, space-consuming, and the physical size of the ferrite bead makes routing of the cable through the chassis more difficult during assembly.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus for efficiently and conveniently managing the position of computer cables adjacent to a computer system frame while mitigating electromagnetic waves both internal of the system and conducted as a noise signal superimposed upon the intended signal. Such an assembly should control these electromagnetic waves internally of the chassis to prevent these waves from subsequently leaving the chassis and further serves to improve the product performance. Such an apparatus should be easy to secure to the desired component of a computer system by generally restricting the position of the cables such that the connector is adjacent the component, and easy to remove to allow access to the cables. As another feature, the apparatus should be configured for different sizes of cables and should allow some freedom of movement for adjusting the position of the cables relative to components of the computer system. Further, the apparatus should ensure that cables are located out of the way of, and protected from, other objects that could damage or become entangled with the cables.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cable protective shield assembly for attachment to a computer system to manage the position of computer cables. It is another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly with spacers configured to provide a standoff distance or spacing for housing a series of computer cables and to provide a means of positioning and guiding the cables to desired locations. It is a further object of the present invention to provide fasteners to facilitate secure placement of the shield assembly and ease in removal of the cover plate to access the cables. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cable assembly that mitigates electromagnetic waves and filters noise from the series of cables. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly that is neat in appearance and protects the cables from contacting potentially damaging objects.
A cable protective shield assembly of the present invention meets these objects by managing the position of cables of a computer system and providing control for electromagnetic waves internal of the chassis. The assembly comprises a base plate section, a cover plate substantially aligned with the base plate and positioned parallel to the base plate at a stand-off distance, and fasteners for coupling the cover plate to the base plate.
The perimeter of the base plate is configured for attachment to a computer system. In one embodiment, a number of spacers are formed on the upper surface of the base plate presenting a generally flat surface parallel to the base plate surface. These spacers are located at various positions to facilitate support of the cover plate at a desired distance above the base plate and are adapted for receiving a fastener. Another function of the spacers is to restrict the movement of computer cables in a two-dimensional plane to specific paths along the top surface of the base plate.
The cover plate is sized and configured to overlay the base plate to ensure the computer cables are confined to locations between the base and cover plates. Thus, the cover plate restricts the movement of the cables perpendicularly away from the base plate. A number of bores extend through the cover plate at specific locations designated to be aligned with the spacers of the base plate when the cover plate is properly positioned. The cover plate is also provided with one or more ports. The ports serve as a location for exposing a cable connector for connecting to various computer system components. Additionally, the ports restrict the movement of the cable connector by preventing it from sliding under the cover plate.
A corresponding number of fasteners are provided for insertion through the bores of the cover plate into the spacers of the base plate to connect both plates. The fasteners also ensure that the cover plate rests against the spacers at the desired standoff distance. The fasteners are ideally of the kind that are easy to install and remove as desired to access the cables located between the base plate and cover plate.
The present invention provides a cable protective shield assembly that is easy to install on a typical computer system and facilitates the management of computer cables to desired locations. Within the assembly, the cables are allowed some freedom of movement between the spacers such that it is unnecessary to precisely position the cables. The shield assembly further provides a control for electromagnetic waves of the chassis by conducting electromagnetic waves to ground for the series of cable. Additionally, the openings of the cover plate provide for convenient access to the cable connectors at desired locations around the computer frame.